Raising Arizona VHS 1996
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Disney Bumpers * Walt Disney Company intro Opening Previews Promo * Walt Disney World Disney Bumpers Game * From Disney Interactive Opening Previews * Disney's Activity Center, The Lion King CD-ROM Disney Bumpers * Sneak Peek Opening Previews * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Disney Bumpers (cont.) * And Look for These Great Disney Movies Opening Previews (cont.) * Muppet Treasure Island * The Brave Little Toaster: School's Day * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Dear Diary * Whip * Aristoic * Lash by Lash Opening Logos * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (And Now, Our Feature Presentation) Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures presents * in association with Silver Screen Partners III * "Raising Arizona" Ending Credits * Directed by: Gary Trousdale, George Scribner, Kirk Wise Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in order of appearance) ** Nicolas Cage - H. I. McDunnough ** Holly Hunter - Edwina "Ed" McDunnough ** John Goodman - Gale Snoats ** William Forsythe - Evelle Snoats ** Frances McDormand - Dot ** Trey Wilson - Nathan Arizona ** Randall Craig Cobb - Leonard Smalls ** Sam McMurray - Glen ** T.J. Kuhn - Nathan Arizona Jr. ** Lynne Kitei - Florence Arizona ** M. Emmet Walsh - Machine Shop Ear-Bender ** Warren Keith - Younger FBI Agent ** Peter Benedek - Prison Counselor ** Henry Kendrick - Older FBI Agent *Produced by: Robert Rodriguez *Animation Screenplay: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee, Jim Cox, Timothy J. Disney, James Mangold *Story: Vance Gerry, Mike Gabriel, Roger Allers, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Andy Gaskill, Gary Trousdale, Jim Mitchell, Kevin Lima, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Kirk Wise, Pete Young, Dave Michener, Leon Joosen, Bill Berg *Original Score by: Carter Burwell *Supervising Animators: Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Mike Gabriel, Hendel Butoy, Mark Henn, Ruben A. Aquino, Doug Krohn *Animation Supervision: David Block *Character Animators: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Leon Joosen, Tony Fucile, Russ Edmonds, Anthony DeRosa, Will Finn, Jay Jackson, Barry Temple, Kathy Zielinski, Ron Husband, Kevin Wurzer, Rick Farmiloe, Jorgen Klubien, Dave Pruiksma, David P. Stephan, Chris Bailey, Dan Jeup, Viki Anderson, David Cutler, Kevin Lima, Jeffrey Lynch, Bob Carlson, Chris Buck, Al Coe, Lester Kline, Volus Jones, Bill Justice, Virgil Ross, Mark Kausler *Art Direction: Harold Thrasher, Dan Hansen, Brian McEntee *Supervising Editor: Michael R. Miller *Production Design by: Jane Musky *Storyboard: Jim Mitchell *Character Design: Mike Gabriel, Andreas Deja, Glen Keane *Production Stylist: Guy Deel *Layout Design: David Gardner *Layout: Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins, Fred Cline, James Beihold, Dan McHugh, Alex Mann, Phil Phillipson, Marc Christiansen, Fred Craig, Karen Keller, Bob Smith *Color Stylist: A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Tia Kratter, Kathleen Swain, Jim Coleman, Donald Towns, Lisa Keene, Brian Sebern, Steven Butz, John Emerson, Tia Kratter, Andy Phillipson, Phil Phillipson, Robert Stanton *Coordinating Animators: Bill Berg, Tom Ferriter, June M. Fujimoto, Martin Korth, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams *Character Keys: Wes Chun, Brian Clift, Gail Frank, Richard Hoppe, Lureline Weatherly, Cyndee Whitney *Effects Animators: Barry Cook, Ted C. Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Glenn Chaika, Randy Fullmer, Mark Myer, David A. Bossert, Mark Dindal, Dorse A. Lanpher, Eusebio Torres *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Michael Cedeno, Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age, Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan *Color Models: Brigitte Strother, Karen Hepburn, Cindy Finn, Ann Neale *Music Supervisor: Carole Childs *Production Manager: Kathleen Gavin *Assistant Director: Tim O'Donnell *Animating Assistants: Tony Anselmo, Carole Holliday, Broose Johnson, Steven Markowski, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury *Assistants: Debra Armstrong, Dorothea Baker, Judi Barnes, Sheila Brown, Jesus Cortes, Kent Culotta, Humberto DeLaFuente, Haroldo Guimarães, Ray Harris, Kent Holaday, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Mike McKinney, Edward Murrieta, David T. Nethery, Margaret Nichols, Lori Noda, David Pacheco, Gilda Palinginis, Dana Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Selfridge, Margie Wright-Stansbery, George Sukara, Dan Tanaka, Bette Thomson, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Mac Torres, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas *Effects Assistants: Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding *Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Sue Adnopoz, Scott Anderson, Matthew Bates, Carl A. Bell, Jerry Lee Brice, Lee Dunkman, James Fujii, Michael Genz, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Kevin Harkey, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Nancy Kniep, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Chris Wahl, Cathy Zar *Scene Planning: Rick Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Joe Jiuliano *Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Annamarie Costa, Kathy Barrows-Fullmer, Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Mavis Shafer *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield *Casting: Donna Isaacson, John S. Lyons *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Bill Anagnos, Curt Bortel, Shane Dixon ... stunts, Allan Graf, Jery Hewitt, Jeff Jensen, Edgard Mourino, Ron Nix, Spanky Spangler, Cindy Wills, Stuart Brent, Gene Hartline *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann *Ink & Paint: Gretchen Albrecht - Manager Chris Hecox - Assistant Manager Cherie McGowan - Secretary *Xerox: Bill Brazner, Jo Ann Breuer, Marlene Burkhart, Doug Casper, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Kathy Gilmore, Catherine F. Parotino, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Janet Rea, Robyn L. Roberts, Dean Stanley, Sherri Vandoli, Angelo Villani, Bert Wilson *Post Punch: Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin *Xerox Check/Inking: Carmen Sanderson, Kris Brown, Chris Conklin, Laura Craig, Tatsuko Watanabe, Maria Fenyvesi, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Karan Lee-Storr, Gina Wootten *Paint Lab: Debra Y. Siegel, Florida D'Ambrosio, Willy Guénot, Marisha Noroski, James "JR" Russell, Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan *Final Check: Hortensia M. Casagran, Bonnie Blough, Monica Kogler, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Pat Connolly-Sito *Cel Cleaners: Rose Di Bucci, Jessie Palubeski, Frances Moralde *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter *Painting: Karen Comella, Jan Browning, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Rhonda Hicks, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Robin Police, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Annette Vandenberg, Renee Alcazar, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Susan Burke, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Eleanor Dahlen, Jean A. DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Gina Evans-Howard, Phyllis Fields, Paulino, Chuck Gefre, Shelley Gillespie, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Eadie Hofmann, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Renate Leff, Ashley Lupin, Teri N. McDonald, Tanya Moreau, Chris Naylor, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Bruce Phillipson, Gale A. Ralegh, Ruth Recinos, Linda Redondo, Nellie Rodriguez, Lois Ryker, Gary G. Shafer, Mary Sime, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie Toroczik, Britt Vander Nagel, Helene Vives, Cathy Wainess-Walters, Linda Webber, Susan Wileman, Lee Wood, David J. Zywicki *Assistant Production Managers: Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha *Production Secretary: Dorothy Aronica *Production Assistants: Brett Hayden, Gregory Hinde *Sound Design and Supervision: Sandy Berman, M.P.S.E. *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett *Editors: James Melton, Mark Hester *Music Editing: Segue Music *Post-Production Supervisor: Dianne Ryder-Rennolds *Assistant Editors: Scot Scalise, Theresa Gilroy, David Marvit *Computer Graphics Engineer: Tad Gielow *Sound Reader: Brad Gunther *Auditors: Dennis Park, Jeff Bush *Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, M.P.S.E., Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E., Marvin Walowitz, M.P.S.E., Mark Pappas *Sound Effects Editor: David A. Whittaker *A.D.R. Editors: Beth Bergeron, Jessica Gallavan, Becky Sullivan *Sound Assistants: Meredith Gold, Gillian Hutsching, Kim Nolan, Maggie Ostroff, Ron Meredith *Foley Artists: Sarah Jacobs, Ed Steidele *Animation Camera: Ed Austin, John D. Aardal, Errol Aubry, John Cunningham, Roncie Hantke, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dan Larsen, David Link, Jim Pickel, Lindsay Rogers, Dean Teves, Chuck Warren *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn *Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith *Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski *Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri *Executive Music Producer: Robin Garb *Digital Score Assistant: Dan Conte *Music Engineer: Sebastian Niessen *Musicians: Ben Freed · Banjo, Mieczyslaw Litwinski · Jews Harp, Guitar *Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation *Title Design: Dan Perri *Titles and Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects *Color Timer: Dale Grahn *Special Thanks to: Kurt Woolner, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young *Color by: DeLuxe® *Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman *Prints by: Metrocolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 49393 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E.® Affliliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMLXXXVIII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Raising Arizona Original Soundtrack Available on Disney Records, Cassetes and Compact Discs * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1996 Category:VHS